


Makes it Better

by ellipsometry



Series: ✧SASO 2017✧ [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fivesome, M/M, Service Sub Kise, Service Submission, general godlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/pseuds/ellipsometry
Summary: A reward, Akashi calls it.  Who the reward is for and why, exactly, remains to be seen.But no one complains, not even Kise.Especiallynot Kise, who goes pliant and obedient the moment that Akashi’s hand makes contact with the pale skin of his neck.  From then, it’s not long until Aomine is stripping Kise’s clothes off with abandon, revealing new bits of smooth, untouched skin, leaving any number of marks, bruises, and hickeys along the way.





	Makes it Better

**Author's Note:**

> [written for SASO bonus round 4!](https://saso-afterhours.dreamwidth.org/62198.html)

A reward, Akashi calls it. Who the reward is for and why, exactly, remains to be seen.

But no one complains, not even Kise. _Especially_ not Kise, who goes pliant and obedient the moment that Akashi’s hand makes contact with the pale skin of his neck. From then, it’s not long until Aomine is stripping Kise’s clothes off with abandon, revealing new bits of smooth, untouched skin, leaving any number of marks, bruises, and hickeys along the way.

Midorima has been watching this particular show unfold for the better part of an hour, now. It’s the same as it ever was, back in middle school when they would experiment with each other after practices, making a game of it, Kise always in the middle. But that was before they stopped going to practice, before they went their separate ways in high school, before they became real rivals. Now the movements are more precise and punishing, crueler in a way that belies both familiarity and resentment.

No one has ever accused the Generations of Miracles of being _gentle_ in any way, especially not with each other.

Still, Midorima is probably the gentlest among them, when all is said and done. So, when Akashi turns to him with a knowing stare and a curt nod of his head, Midorima gets up, stretches his legs, and approaches Kise where he’s currently kneeling, hands folded obediently behind his back. He runs a hand through Kise’s hair affectionately, and the blond exhales hard, long eyelashes fluttering.

“Took you long enough,” Aomine snorts, “Was starting to wonder if you still had a dick after all.”

“I can assure you mine is functioning perfectly fine,” Midorima replies, squeezing the shaft of his cock as if to make a point, guiding the head toward Kise’s open mouth. The blond latches on with no need for encouragement, head bobbing down eagerly.

Behind Kise, Murasakibara hums, “I think Mido-chin just like sloppy seconds.”

“I agree,” Akashi says, “Which is a bit surprising.”

Midorima doesn’t argue. They know his own proclivities better than most people, probably even better than himself. But, truly, to call Kise’s current state ‘sloppy’ would be a severe understatement. He’s red-faced, covered in a cocktail of spit, sweat, and tears, and Aomine has already fucked his face twice, unloading down his throat both times with a feral moan. Kise, for his part, had swallowed Aomine down eagerly, even shivering with pleasure when Aomine made him display the come collected in his mouth, spitting in his face and calling him a whore.

Midorima isn’t much for dirty talk, but he does enjoy watching the way Kise’s throat bulges as he takes more of Midorima’s cock into his mouth. He holds his hand loosely around Kise’s neck and groans at the sensation against his fingers, thrusting his hips harder just to feel Kise’s throat mold to the shape of his cock.

Kise still hasn’t come, and probably won’t until the rest of them do at least once. His cock hangs swollen and heavy between legs, dripping precome like a faucet onto the locker room floor. He adjusts his knee -- maybe they should be careful of his knees, Midorima thinks duly -- and slips on it, saved only by Murasakibara’s hand gripping his thigh.

“Clumsy,” he mumbles.

“How is he?” Akashi looks dispassionate as always, even as he watches Murasakibara piston two fingers in and out of Kise’s ass. Midorima might assume Akashi was immune to it all, if not for the obvious tent in his pants -- and the fact that he’s watched Akashi fuck Kise before, always more ruthlessly than the rest of them, until Kise is sobbing with want and breathless from Akashi’s hand around his throat.

“He’s tight,” Murasakibara’s voice is terse, perhaps from impatience. He’s been fingering Kise for half an hour or so, slow and purposeful. He scissors his fingers and watches Kise’s asshole pucker, dripping with lube and flushed a deep pink color. It’s perverse curiosity that drives Murasakibara to lean down, and swipe a tongue over the rim of Kise’s exposed asshole.

“Bitter,” he adds, as Kise makes a choked-off noise, legs trembling.

Akashi sighs, “That’s what you get for wanting to go first. It takes a while to ease him up to your size.” This is only a half-truth. Even when Murasakibara goes last, fucking Kise after they’ve all already had their way and come inside him, he still has to go slower than the rest of them, easing Kise down on his cock inch by inch.

“Kind of cruel for a lazy guy like you to have such a huge dick,” Aomine had said last time, making a game of slapping Kise across the face to see if he could startle him into lowering onto Murasakibara’s cock faster. It had worked, in a way -- Kise came untouched when Aomine delivered a particularly rough slap across his right cheek, leaving him boneless enough for Murasakibara to rail into.

This time, Murasakibara seems content enough to take his time, and he slips a third finger into Kise’s asshole slowly, while Akashi watches with hungry eyes.

From the way Kise’s toes are curling, Midorima gets the feeling Kise would be begging to be fucked already if only his mouth weren’t so preoccupied. Murasakibara has been avoided Kise’s prostate, but when he finally changes the angle of his fingers, hitting Kise’s spot with precision, the blond pitches forward, accidentally gagging himself on Midorima’s cock.

“Use your hands,” Midorima says through gritted teeth, and Kise’s throat vibrates as he makes a keening noise, hesitantly unfolding his arms and using his newly-freed hands to steady himself.

“You’re no fun,” Aomine slings an arm around Midorima’s shoulders, and gets shrugged off just as quickly, “If you keep treating him so nice he’ll never get rid of that gag reflex.”

Midorima may be the kindest among them, but he still doesn’t complain when Aomine runs a hand through Kise’s hair, gripping tightly at the roots and forcing him further down on Midorima’s cock, until he’s spluttering and gagging, tears beading at the corners of his eyes.

“The _point_ ,” Aomine says, guiding Kise’s head up and down, “is to use him. No different than some onahole, isn’t that right Ryouta?”

He jerks Kise’s head back, off Midorima’s cock, and the pair take in the obscenely gleeful look on Kise’s face; he’s smiling even as he Midorima reaches out to hook a finger in each side of Kise’s face, pulling at his cheeks until his mouth is open as wide as it will go.

Aomine is already hard again, and Midorima is just turned-on enough that he’s losing his last bit of composure. He sighs, a bit resigned, and gestures to Kise’s waiting mouth, pulled just wide enough for two cocks to fit inside comfortably.

“Well, shall we?”


End file.
